Anniversary
by PhoenixWing78
Summary: ONE SHOT - Spashley's Sixth Month.


**Ashley's POV**

Staring at the clock, I read 1:59. _Yes almost there! 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. Come ON! Could this go any slower. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. Yes! Yes! Let's go! 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. _I jump up and race over to the bed. Bending over, I move the covers from her head.

"Spence," I whisper in her ear.

She pulls the blanket over her head again. I giggle. _She's so cute when she sleeps._

"Sppenncccer?" I quietly call again.

"mmph?" she mumbles.

"Guess what today is?"

I feel the bed shift as she turns towards me. She opens her eyes looking sleepily at me.

"Weeeellll?" I say getting impatient with her.

"Well what?" she snaps.

_Hmmph. She never did like being woken up._

"Guess what today is, right now." I repeat.

"It isn't** today**, its **tonight**," She answers. "So go back to sleep."

She turns around and cuddles with the covers. _Jeez! Someone is cranky. Well... it is 2:00 in the morning. _Sighing I climb onto the bed and sit on top of her. I nudge her shoulder.

"Come on Spence, don't be like that. I thought you liked getting up at night with me.." I smirk. "We always have fun."

"wllyoktmupsolathenowimtrd!" she says into the pillow.

"What?" I say pushing the pillow from her face.

"I said, you kept me up late already. We just went to bed a little while ago."

I smile as I recall the events of the evening. _Hmm. Who knew Spencer was so wild in bed. I didn't think she would use the handcuffs. _I smirk, _and we all thought she was sweet and innocent. Guess I'm rubbing off on her.. hmm rubbing...Spencer. _I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

Leaning my head down I whisper lightly in her ear, "Spencer, please! I have a surprise for you."

Sighing, she turns her head towards me. "Ash, what?" she asks.

"Well do you remember what happened May 12 of this year?"

She has a thoughtful expression on her face for a couple seconds, then she looks at me dreamily and smiles.

"Of course I do," she says, "that's the day you told me how you felt about me and asked me to be your girlfriend... finally"

_Finally? mmph. She could have asked me too, I guess, but she didn't know how I felt. She said she loved me though so tha- _I hear a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I say looking back at her.

"You"

"Huh?"

"You had that look on your face that you were arguing in your head."

"Oh..."

"So..." She says looking at me.

"So what?"

"You woke me up at," she glances at the clock, "2am for?"

"Right um, as I was saying about May 12 of thi-"

"Yeah when you climbed up the side of my house into the window and asked me to be your girlfriend." she happily states again.

"Yes," I glare at her, "now let me finish."

She looks down with a light blush. _Ah I love when she blushes._

"Well that was 6 months ago, 10 minutes ago." I declare smiling.

She stares at the clock looking a little confused. Meanwhile I'm reaching in my shirt pocket for the small velvet box I brought with me.

"You remember the exact time?" she asks me.

"Mhm," I reply. "And since it's our 6 month anniversary I got you a little something."

I hand her the box and she looks at it surprised. I move my hands telling her to open it already. _She never did like opening presents fast._ I watch her face as she opens the box. She looks in and she squeals with delight.

"Oh Ash," she says while taking out a heart locket.

"Look inside, I put a picture of me in it, so you can think about me all the time." I say smiling.

"Like I don't do that already," she giggles. "I love it Ashley. Thank you so much."

She puts the locket around her neck and I help snap it shut. Turning around she grabs my cheeks and places her lips on mine. It's a soft, love filled kiss. She pulls back looking in my eyes.

"Happy 6 Month Anniversary," she whispers. "I'm so lucky to have you, you're the best, most thoughtful girlfriend to me."

"So, do I get a present?" I ask raising my eyebrows playfully.

"Well," she smirks, "mom and dad are gone for the weekend and Glen isn't home yet from the party..."

She pauses and looks at me, dragging her eyes down my body. I shiver as she leans over her warm breathe on my ear. Her soft hands glide across the exposed skin of my stomach.

"Maybe we could do another one of your fantasies," she whispers letting her lips brush against my ear.

"Which one?" I breathe out.

She shrugs. "Maybe the cowgirl one?" she asks nonchalantly.

My eyes bulge and my cheeks turn a little pink._ Since when do I blush? _

"How did you know about that one?!"

She chuckles, "Babe, you've been talking about it for a while now."

"What?" _Huh, what is she talking about? I know I dreamed about it a couple nights ago but..._

"For the past week, whenever you fell asleep, that's all I heard from you."

_Heard from me? What the hell does she mean by that?_

She smirks, "Yes, you talk in your sleep sometimes. Last week was something about the dining room table..."

She laughs lightly as she watches me. _God, I love this woman._


End file.
